Sólo la libertad
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Siete capitanes piratas le juraron lealtad a Mugiwara no Luffy, ser su escudo y espada y protegerlo cuando llegara el momento, pero antes de hacer el juramento meditaron largamente porque eso significaría perder toda su libertad y sus ambiciones./Canvendish, Bartolomeo, Don Sai, Leo, Ideo, Hayrudin, Orlumbus.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **applied**_

* * *

 _ **SOLO LA LIBERTAD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando el día llegó los piratas ya estaban de pie mirando a través de las ventanas la lenta reconstrucción del que había sido el subyugado país de DressRosa, que entre lágrimas, alegría y fe esperaba alzarse de nuevo a su antigua gloria tras la derrota de su rey impostor. Estar de invitados en el castillo era una especie de infame honor tras haber ayudado de la forma más extraña a aquel desenlace, y aunque era todo ruinas había sido un lugar acogedor donde los habían cuidado y dado un buen trato.

Los que eran piratas estaban acostumbrados a recibir las malas caras y cuchicheos que conllevaba vida que habían escogido, y esa era la primera (pero no la última para algunos de ellos) en que eran tratados como…héroes o algo parecido a eso. Se sentía bien aunque no era exactamente lo suyo, la mayor parte había entrado en DressRosa con el único objetivo de hacerse con la Mera Mera no Mi del fallecido Portgas D. Ace y no para participar en una guerra interna para liberar a un país. Sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no se arrepentían de haber ayudado a Mugiwara no Luffy a derrotar el imperio de Doflamingo.

De hecho la tan espectacular como brutal batalla en que habían participado ambos que había reducido el reino a escombros pero que también lo había liberado seguía pasando por la mente de todos, repitiéndose de una forma fascinante. Muchos amaban el arte, otros la música, la comida, las mujeres o el dinero, pero los piratas amaban solo dos cosas: la libertad y el poder.

Podían renunciar a uno en favor de otro pero nunca a los dos.

Y haber observado a Mugiwara no Luffy derrotar a un hombre que muchos creían invencible había sacudido parte de sus almas. Cada pirata era diferente y aunque ellos aún no podían ni comprenderían quizá jamás a la totalidad la forma de piratería que había elegido Mugiwara no Luffy, sí que podían ver lo que cualquiera veía tras verle pelear.

Ese hombre daría que hablar por siglos, tal sería su poder, tal sería su gloria y su grandeza que quedaría en la historia para siempre.

El nuevo mundo era un torneo de supervivencia aun peor que el paraíso, piratas o no. Los Yonkou reinaban allí, ellos hacían lo que les apetecía, tomaban piratas, países y reyes bajo su mando cuando querían y porque querían, por poder o solo por capricho. Sobrevivir en el nuevo mundo con ellos reinando solo se podía hacer de dos maneras: bajo su mando o contra ellos, la segunda alternativa era la que los más rebeldes tomaban y la que conducía también a una muerte temprana. Muchos sobrevivían años pero nunca ganaban.

Ser absorbidos por aquellos cuatro infames piratas no era algo que muchos soñaran aunque la mayor parte de la élite que llegaba allí lo hacía, voluntariamente o a la fuerza. Todos en algún momento deseaban derrotarles, quitarles el trono y reclamar sus puestos pero era un deseo que moría en el camino y aunque ninguno quisiera aceptarlo realmente, en el fondo sabían bien que el poder que ostentaban no era suficiente para derrotar a un Yonkou.

O al menos nunca habían visto otro final hasta aquel momento.

Y era como hacer una cuenta hacia atrás.

 _ **Monkey D. Luffy, Mugiwara No -East Blue, 30.000.000 de belis por derrotar a los tres piratas más poderosos de ese mar.**_

 _¿Monkey D. Luffy? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre._

 _¿El East Blue? ¡Pero si ese es el mar más débil de todos!_

 _¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!_

 _ **Monkey. D. Luffy, Mugiwara No- East Blue, 100.000.000 de belis**_

 _ **Roronoa Zoro, Cazador de Piratas –East Blue, 60.000.000 de belis**_

 _¿100.000.000? ¿Pero qué hizo? ¡No hay nada que lo especifique!_

 _¡Oh, esa es una buena recompensa!_

 _Sigue siendo basura._

 _ **Monkey. D. Luffy, Mugiwara No- East Blue, 300.000.000 de belis por el crimen de irrumpir y liderar el asalto y destrucción de la isla judicial de Enies Lobby, liberar a la prisionera Nico Robin y declararle la guerra al gobierno mundial.**_

 _ **Roronoa Zoro, Cazador de Piratas –East Blue -120.000.000 de belis por el crimen de participar junto a su capitán en el asalto y destrucción de la isla judicial de Enies Lobby.**_

 _ **Pierna Negra, Sanji -77.000.000 de belis por el crimen de participar junto a su capitán en el asalto y destrucción de la isla judicial de Enies Lobby.**_

 _ **Gata Ladrona, Nami –East Blue -16.000.000 de belis por el crimen de participar junto a su capitán en el asalto y destrucción de la isla judicial de Enies Lobby.**_

 _ **Cyborg Franky –Grand Line -44.000.000 de belis por el crimen de participar junto a su capitán en el asalto y destrucción de la isla judicial de Enies Lobby.**_

 _ **Sogeking-East Blue -30.000.000 de belis por el crimen de participar junto a su capitán en el asalto y destrucción de la isla judicial de Enies Lobby.**_

 _ **Nico Robin-Niña Demonio –West Blue -80.000.000 de belis por el crimen de participar junto a su capitán en la destrucción de la isla judicial de Enies Lobby.**_

 _ **Tony Tony Chopper –mascota -50 belis.**_

 _¡Pero ¿Qué rayos han…?!_

 _¡Esos malditos locos!_

 _¡NO SOLO ESTÁN DEMENTES, SON UNOS MONSTRUOS! ¡EL SEGUNDO AL MANDO SUPERA LOS 100 MILLONES!_

 _¡TODA LA MALDITA TRIPULACIÓN TIENE RECOMPENSA!_

 _ **MUGIWARA NO LUFFY TRAS AGREDIR A UN NOBLE MUNDIAL DESAPARECE DEL ARCHIPIELAGO SABAODY.**_

 _¿QUÉ HIZO QUÉ?_

 _¿UN NOBLE MUNDIAL? ¡DEBE HABER SIDO ASESINADO!_

 _¡MALDICIÓN, FUE UN PIRATA PERO…AL FIN ALGUIEN HIZO ALGO CONTRA ESOS MONSTRUOS!_

 _ **Mugiwara No Luffy –- HIJO DE DRAGÓN EL REVOLUCIONARIO, NIETO DE GARP EL HÉROE, Y HERMANO ADOPTIVO DE PUÑO DE FUEGO ACE, EX COMANDANTE DE LA SEGUNDA DIVISIÓN DE BARBLANCA E HIJO DEL REY PIRATA.**_

 _ **400.000.000 de belis por participar en la batalla de Marineford al lado del Yonkou BarbaBlanca.**_

 _¡Y cuando se podía pensar que no podía hacer nada peor!_

 _Pero ¿QUÉ COÑO PASA CON ESA FAMILIA?_

 _¡Ese pirata ha ido contra todas las reglas del mundo!_

 _¡ES EL HIJO DE UN DEMONIO COMO SU HERMANO!_

 _¡He escuchado que irrumpió en Impel Down y provocó una fuga masiva!_

 _¿Dónde está ahora?_

 _¡Nadie lo sabe!_

 _ **¡MUGIWARA NO LUFFY VIVO!**_

 _ **TRAS DOS AÑOS LA TRIPULACIÓN DE LOS MUGIWARA REAPARECE EN EL ARCHIPIELAGO SABAODY**_

Acción tras acción, primero leve y casi desapercibida, luego brutal e imposible de ignorar. Enies Lobby, Impel Down si los rumores eran ciertos y Marineford, los tres lugares sagrados de la marina, los tres máximos símbolos de poder y status en el mundo…había arrasado con ellos y escupido en la cara del gobierno.

El hijo de Dragón el Revolucionario, el nieto de Garp el Héroe Marino, el hermano adoptivo de Portgas D. Ace, Puño de Fuego, comandante de la 2° división de Barbablanca….¿Que más podía haber en su familia? Decían que la sangre no era suficiente para dar amor ni poder, ellos que eran la basura del mundo lo sabían bien, pero en Mugiwara no Luffy la sangre sí que había hablado por él aunque todo había sido por sus decisiones.

Un hombre o solo un joven, que de un modo u otro inspiraba a otros a seguirle y respetarle. Los rumores eran rumores, la verdad que habían visto con sus ojos era aún más asombrosa y más chocante.

Y Canvedish que solo vivía por él, su belleza y sus nakamas, ni siquiera podía ya odiarle incluso si el Dios Usopp no hubiese hecho nada.

Y Bartolomeo solo lloraba de emoción mirando todo lo que había hecho su ídolo, esa muestra de poder y destrucción que solo probaba lo que él ya sabía desde el día en que le vio gritar que sería el Rey.

Y Leo con sus amigos mirando el cielo, mirando el reino por el que había luchado se veía pensativo mientras la idea comenzaba a surgir en su mente, una idea que nunca hubiese creído posible tener.

E Ideo que vivía para ser el mejor de todos, con brutalidad, con arrogancia y superioridad, sin ser un criminal pero tampoco muy lejos de aquello, también meditaba largo y tendido sobre lo que había visto, sobre lo que era el verdadero poder y lo significaría salir al mar.

Don Sai estaba solo un poco más avanzado que ellos porque su abuelo antes de darle la bendición oficial como nuevo líder simplemente ya había puesto a todo su ejército a los pies de Mugiwara, sin preguntarle, sin consultarle ni nada. Él solo sabía que obedecería órdenes y en que realidad servir a otro hombre por primera vez no era algo que le molestaba.

Hayrudin no se movía ni pestañaba, aún seguía con el casco roto mirando el techo pensando en todos los acontecimientos, en su ambición de ser el primer gigante con una fruta del diablo, y luego en el puño que había destrozado su arrogancia y su ambición para crear una nueva.

Orlumbus, el más viejo y experimentado de ellos, se frotaba la barbilla recordando cómo había llegado a liderar su flota y toda la gloria que había obtenido y disfrutado, la libertad y estar sobre otros. Ser un líder significaba más que mandar y él lo sabía bien, había sobrevivido en el nuevo mundo por eso pero ahora ya no deseaba seguir mandando sino obedecer.

Era casi una ironía para cinco de ellos, piratas o luchadores, de gran poder, fama y arrogancia, que querían el mundo para gobernar no para ser gobernados, era como una bofetada pues siempre habían creído que no importaba el poder que enfrentaran nunca se doblegarían ante nadie incluso si eso los mataba, pero ahí estaban, en un palacio en ruinas recordando solo un instante que había cambiado para siempre sus vidas.

Ellos no podían derrotar a un Yonkou, algunos ni siquiera eran piratas ni estaban tras el One Piece, otros sí que lo habían querido, no importa el cómo, el por qué o el final que tuvieran en el proceso, pero ya no. Si debían elegir a alguien a quién seguir no sería a un Yonkou sino a un Rey.

Y habían visto a uno, habían visto a Mugiwara no Luffy, el potencial que tenía y lo que haría en el mundo y ellos querían estar junto a él.

—La marina no se mueve aun. —Leo llegó con una sola resolución al palacio, tras meditarlo largo y tendido ya sabía lo que haría, se cruzó de brazos, imponente en su pequeña estatura y los miró con el ceño fruncido rompiendo sus propias líneas de pensamientos —Pero seguro lo harán y entonces Luffyland y Usoland estarán en peligro.

—Debemos protegerlos —declaró Orlumbus con simplicidad, como si no hubiese nada más que decir —. Nos salvaron.

—Debemos es mucho —terció Canvedish con arrogancia levantándose automáticamente, su espada lista —. Yo solo me basto ¡popularidad…! Digo ¡deber!

—Cállate, lo más seguro es que intentes matarlos que protegerlos, maldito bipolar —gruñó Bartolomeo.

—Ni siquiera se molesten —dijo Don Sai con una sonrisa aburrida —. Mi abuelo puso toda la armada Hapou bajo las órdenes de Mugiwara, si alguien debe protegerlos debe ser alguien bajo su mando.

Ideo, Hayrudin, Orlumbus, Canvedish y Leo levantaron la mirada con repentina fiereza mientras Bartolomeo daba un grito de espanto.

— ¿QUEEEEEE? ¿SUBORDINADOS DE LUFFY-SENPAI? ¡ES MENTIRA!

—No lo es —la sonrisa de Don Sai se ensanchó viendo la clara molestia en el resto —. Mi abuelo lo dijo.

— ¿Luffy-senpai lo aceptó? —chilló el supernova queriendo destriparle en ese instante.

Don Sai le miró con molestia.

— ¿Por qué no habría de aceptarlo? —era cierto, una armada de 1000 hombres era algo que no se tenía todos los días.

— ¡NO! —gritó con furia, lágrimas caían a borbotones de manera cómica por su rostro —¡Si alguien debe ser subordinado de Luffy-senpai seré yo! ¡ALEJENSE DE ÉL, MALDITOS!

— ¡Si ni siquiera puedes verle a la cara sin ponerte a llorar, estúpido! —gritó Canvedish con dientes de tiburón —¡Lo más seguro es que sea yo, soy una estrella y un senpai! ¡Mugiwara aprenderá mucho conmigo bajo su mando!

— ¡No sé mucho sobre honestidad, pero sí de pelear! —Exclamó Ideo con una sonrisa forzada chocando ambos puños y empujando a los dos — ¡Mugiwara necesita peleadores!

—Yo tengo una gran flota de 4.300 hombres —proclamó Orlumbus con orgullo —. Puedo darle más poder a Mugiwara que cualquier de ustedes.

—La Tribu Tontatta le debe mucho a Usoland y Luffyland. ¡Somos pequeños pero poderosos! —chilló Leo apuntándoles con el dedo — ¡Fue nuestro país el que salvó no el de ustedes!

— ¡El Dios Usopp me salvó! —dijo Haryudin con fuerza — ¡Tengo que devolver el favor! ¡Seguiré hasta la muerte a Mugiwara no Luffy!

— ¡Es la armada Hapo la que está bajo sus órdenes! —gritó Don Sai enseñando los dientes.

— ¡No por mucho tiempo! —Blue Gilly le dio una patada que le mandó a volar unos metros con Baby 5 tras él — ¡No son los únicos que quieren estar bajo sus órdenes!

—Exacto —dijo con solemnidad Suleiman con la espada desenvainada listo para ejecutar a quién sea para exponer su punto.

— ¡Dios Usopp, Dios Luffy! —dijeron al unísono y con emoción Jeet y Abdullah.

— ¡Ustedes solo quieren robar la fama de Mugiwara! —gritó Canvedish totalmente indignado —¡Y esa es una tarea que solo yo puedo hacer!

— ¡Solo tú piensas en eso! —gritaron todos golpeándole.

— ¡Orgullo!

— ¡Popularidad!

— ¡Honor!

— ¡Malditos idiotas, ríndanse de una vez! —Don Sai alzó una pierna imbuida en Haki, Canvedish alzó su espada, Bartolomeo cruzó los brazos levantando barreras y de pronto era una batalla campal, todos contra todos, espadas, puñetazos, patadas…y hasta mordidas.

Eran como niños peleando por un juguete.

Los sirvientes de palacio y las personas del pueblo que habían ido a ayudar a cuidar a sus salvadores observaron todo el conflicto con la boca abierta y una gotita sobre su cabeza. En cuanto todo se puso lo suficientemente salvaje para que Canvedish fuera tirado por la ventana, Ideo lanzara puñetazos explosivos y Don Chinjao harto de todo destrozara el piso de un cabezazo, salieron corriendo y gritando.

Piratas eran piratas después de todo, salvadores o no, causar destrozos era su forma de vida.

Cuando las noticias llegaron al Rey Riku y la Princesa Viola, ambos parpadearon un momento con sorpresa para luego romper a reír, no se había oído en mucho tiempo una risa tan feliz y despreocupada.

—Jajajaja, ¿Piratas luchando por ser subordinados? ¡Quién lo hubiese creído! —bramó asombrado — ¡Ya he visto de todo!

— ¡Solo Mugiwara no Luffy podría hacer algo así! —concordó Viola con alegría.

—Pero Rey, Princesa —se quejaron algunos —. No podemos reconstruir nada así.

—No importa, esa parte del palacio ya estaba destruida —dijo el rey despreocupadamente —. Cuando partan podemos empezar de nuevo. Mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien, el país lo componen las personas no los edificios.

Todos asintieron con emoción a su rey.

Viola sacudió la cabeza y apoyando la mejilla sobre una mano sonrió a su padre con diversión.

—Pero creo que debemos intervenir cuando se calmen un poco. Es mejor que vayan ya organizados a que causen más alboroto.

El rey asintió.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el suelo y el sonoro crash de algo les hizo levantar la mirada para ver caer derrumbarse cuatro paredes y la pileta del jardín.

— ¡WUUAAA! ¡NO ME GANARAN! ¡YO SERÉ EL ESCLAVO…DIGO EL SUBORDINADO DE LUFFY-SENPAI! —chilló Bartolomeo levantándose de los escombros con fuego en los ojos y regresando a la pelea sin perder un segundo.

Una gotita resbaló por sus cabezas.

—Será un largo día —comentó Viola.

—Muy largo —concordó el rey.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó la noche Viola pasó entre lo que había sido una casi perfecta y salvable habitación, y de la cual solo quedaba los restos de algunas paredes, las alfombras, ventanas, rejillas, los adornos y cada cosa que había estado allí…había sido reducida a nada.

Ella rodó los ojos, piratas se dijo, no con desdén sino con resignación.

Con las manos sobre las caderas miró a todos y no pudo evitar formar una leve sonrisita mordaz al verles tirados de todas las formas posibles en y contra el suelo, Canvedish balbuceada tonterías sobre popularidad, flashes de cámaras y belleza con los ojos en espiral, Bartolomeo lloraba boca arriba besando los posters de sus amados ídolos, Don Sai estaba acostado sobre el piso completamente exhausto con Baby 5 acariciando su mejilla, Ideo y Suleiman estaban tirados sobre Hayrudin que estaba cosido al suelo, y Leo más inconsciente que consciente se debatía entre los puños de un desmayado Orlumbus. De los otros ni merecía mirarlos, estaban en peores condiciones que esos.

— ¡Yo…seré subordinado de Luffy-senpai! —Bartolomeo clamó con pasión con una voz bastante gangosa.

—Cállate…maniaco…—replicó Canvedish mareado.

—Seré yo —aseguró Leo con cansancio.

—N-No, seré…

— ¿Por qué no lo son todos? —intervino Viola rodando los ojos.

— ¿Eh? —todos la miraron, los desmayados abrieron un ojo.

—Los grandes piratas se manejan por flotas —expuso la princesa casi exasperada, le parecía increíble tener que explicarles algo tan básico en el nuevo mundo, pero lo cierto es que antes que piratas eran hombres y el orgullo de estos era un dolor de cabeza total —. Hay divisiones, organícense y luego propóngale su idea a Mugiwara, si acepta todos estarán contentos.

—Uhm ¿Divisiones? —murmuró Canvedish con un puchero, él quería ser el único.

—Puede ser —dijo Bartolomeo con entusiasmo, no le gustaba que esos bastardos compartieran el mismo espacio que sus ídolos pero los números también eran poder y el poder haría que Mugiwara No Luffy obtuviera antes el mundo.

—Tsk —fue lo único que murmuró Don Sai más preocupado en apartar a una amorosa Baby 5 de él.

—Si lo pone así, princesa —dijo Leo asintiendo completamente confiado.

—Sí, supongo que es lo mejor — aceptó Orlumbus soltando al pequeño hombrecito —. Organicémonos.

—Para ustedes será sencillo —se quejó Ideo —. Ya son piratas, pertenecen y lideran un grupo. Yo no quiero ser subordinado de ustedes.

—Lo mismo digo —dijeron a la vez los cazarecompensas y Suleiman.

—Si es así…formen un grupo aparte y decidan quién los liderara —resolvió Hayrudin pensando en cómo había acabado en una pelea tan infantil. Si sus compañeros lo vieran…que deshonor…

—Eso es —sentenció la princesa sonriendo —. Así está mejor, levántense y pongan manos a la obra. Los marines aún no se mueven pero no se deben confiar. Deben ayudar a escapar a Mugiwara y su tripulación en cuanto estén recuperados o antes si es que la marina decide actuar.

Todos asintieron, se levantaron, sacudieron sus ropas y entonces llegó el siguiente problema.

— ¿Quién será el comandante de la primera división?

La primera división significaba el orgullo de una flota, los más poderosos, los mejores de todos, y como buenos piratas y luchadores orgullosos y arrogantes que eran, eso inició otra pelea.

Viola soltó un suspiro de exasperación mientras los veía ir uno contra otro de nuevo.

¿Por qué todos los piratas tenían que ser así? Si al menos resolvieron el problema con la pelea…

— ¡Azar! —gritó ya cansada tras un momento de ver su infantil pelea, ¡eran como bebés! —Dejen todo a la suerte.

— ¡Jamás! —proclamó Canvedish inflando el pecho — ¡No hay nada que dejar a la suerte! ¡Soy el más bello y el más popular! ¡Está claro que yo debo ser el primero!

— ¡Somos piratas! ¡No necesitamos la suerte! —asintió Don Sai.

Algunos concordaron con él.

— ¡No me importa la división! —dijo Bartolomeo con decisión —¡Solo servir a Luffy-senpai!

Y siguieron así…

Viola rodó los ojos por lo que debía ser la quinceava vez en el día, y se fue dejándoles solos. Hombres y su estúpido orgullo.

Sin embargo, tras otras horas de ardua y sucia pelea, tirados sobre el piso, hambrientos, heridos y con el sol del nuevo día sobre sus cabezas, decidieron que después de todo la suerte no era tan mala opción.

—Oye, Bartolomeo —llamó Canvedish con la lengua afuera —. Haz el sorteo.

— ¿Qué tal una alianza? —dijo Blue Gilly a Ideo —. Te dejo al mando.

—No pareces de los que dejan al mando —comentó este sorprendido.

—Vamos, solo quiero terminar con esto de una vez—respondió el hombre con una sonrisa casi desdeñosa.

Ideo rio haciendo muecas de dolor (ninguno se había recuperado del todo pero eso no les había impedido ponerse a darse de golpes) ¿Una alianza entre dos personas de tribus contrarias? Eso sería interesante.

—Sí, mejor para mí —resolvió, como había dicho no quería ser subordinado de nadie más, si iba a tener que agachar la cabeza sería por alguien que mereciese la pena.

— ¡Hey, Hey! —llamaron Jett y Abdullah arrastrándose hacia ellos como podían —¡Nosotros nos unimos a ustedes también!

Ideo ni tuvo tiempo de aceptar o rechazar cuando Bartolomeo dio un aplauso de emoción y comenzó a escribir número del 1 al 7.

— ¡Excelente entonces! —dijo. Solo quedaba Suleiman pero el ejecutor no podía conseguir un nuevo grupo de la nada así que quisiera o no tendría que unirse a alguien. El resto de piratas ya tenían sus líderes así que todo se reducía a siete personas.

—Yo aún digo que nosotros debemos ser el número 1 —murmuró Don Sai de mala gana —. Nosotros ya estamos bajo el mando de Mugiwara.

—Vamos, dejemos que la suerte decida —aceptó Hayrudin con tranquilidad mientras Leo le descocía con rapidez. El gigante se levantó a tiempo para presenciar el acto que debería ser el momento más importante y más glorioso de la alianza que pondrían bajo los pies de Mugiwara, pero todo lo que pasó fue que Bartolomeo esparció siete papeles por el piso y cada capitán o líder, incluido él, cogieron el primero que vieron sin molestarse en pelear.

Tan agotados estaban que un momento que debió haber sido crucial era reducido a…eso.

—Número 7 —anunció Orlumbus con voz grave dejándose caer sobre el piso.

—Número 5 —dijo Leo entusiasmado dando saltitos.

—Número 6 —proclamó Hayrudin con orgullo, impresionante o no ese momento cambiaba todo.

— ¡Número 2! — Chilló Bartolomeo retorciéndose de la pura emoción, parecía casi al borde de un colapso mental.

—Número 3 —dijo Don Sai irritado. ¡Que él debía ser el número 1!

—Número 4 —sonrió Ideo. Eso era realmente tan divertido…

— ¡NÚMERO 1! ¡LO SABÍA! —en ese momento fue como si hubiese alcanzado el paraíso, Canvedish se alzó como si fuese alguna especie de enviado del cielo aunque su risa era maniaca. — ¡INCLUSO LA SUERTE ESTÁ DEL LADO DE LA BELLEZA! ¡YA PUEDO VER MI POPULARIDAD DE REGRESO! ¡SI, FOTOS, ENTREVISTAS…!

— ¡YA CALLATE! —gritaron todos pateándole.

—Oye, entro en tu tripulación —decidió Suleiman mirando a Canvedish tirado sobre los escombros.

— ¡Eso es ser conveniente! —chilló el resto.

—Jajajajaja —se burló Canvedish sin importarle como había caído.

—Nah, no importa, fue un sorteo —dijo Bartolomeo picándose el oído con un dedo — ¡Ahora duerman cabrones que debemos estar descansados para ayudar a senpai!

Viola fuera de la destruida habitación sacudió la cabeza dividida entre la resignación y la diversión. Si el mundo supiese como se había formado esa flota nunca lo creería, distaba de algún tipo de gracia, fuerza u honor…había sido tan simple que podía resultar decepcionante…y sin embargo después de haber visto a Mugiwara ella sospechaba que eso no podía ser más engañoso.

No podía haber algo simple para ese hombre y su tripulación.

Y aunque en ese instante aquello distaba de ser impresionante el tiempo le daría la razón.

Y esos siete hombres que se habían visto deslumbrados ante la fuerza de alguien más superior habrían de hacer girar el mundo a su antojo tal como su capitán, porque como el mismo Luffy les haría entender muchas horas después, él no quería la riqueza, ni la fama ni la grandeza, solo la libertad…solo hacer lo que se le diera la gana sin ningún arrepentimiento aunque eso significara ir contra todo y todos, aunque significara arrasar una isla judicial, invadir una prisión de máxima seguridad, entrar en una guerra descomunal, golpear a un noble mundial, liberar un país o lo que sea que pasara. Hacer lo que deseaban sin ningún tipo de tabú o impedimento, ser libres sin necesidad del miedo…algo que nunca nadie les había ofrecido sin importar la vida que habían escogido…y es que libres del miedo las personas podían hacer cosas terribles pero también grandiosas.

E inspirados en alguien como Mugiwara No Luffy, lo que harían dejaría huella en la historia.

* * *

 _Hi!_

 _Me emocioné mucho cuando salió el capítulo 800 y durante mucho tiempo estuve planeando escribir algo de ellos, finalmente lo logré hace algunos meses pero estaba esperando un tiempo para publicar._

 _Espero les guste._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Besos, Bella._


End file.
